Swings on a playground
by heheharhar
Summary: SASUnaru. Sasuke has been following naruto to a playground at night for a week. well then naruto says his name and he finds a sketch book.....yeah tis NOT a narusasu it IS a Sasunaru! woot!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Naruto and good spelling.**

Sasuke watched the boy. It was almost midnight and the blonde just sat there. He swang back and forth, listening to the squeeking unoiled metal. Murmuring something to himself.

Naruto was holding something he didn't want anyone to find.

Sasuke watched the first tear of the night run down the boy's face.

"No no no no no no no!" Sasuke watched Naruto pull on his hair and slide down out of the swing. "No no n..." After that it went silent for a few minutes then interupted by slowly loudining sobs. "Can't...weak...Sasuke..."

Sasuke slowly walked over to infront of Naruto, then crouched down, "What about me?"

Naruto stealthily wiped his eyes aand asked "Oi, teme,what are you doing here?"

"Watching you; I've been doing it for a week but I think this is the worst you've broken down. Dobe, it doesn't make you weak if you cry, I mean after the shit those villagers give you after your hospitality..." Sasuke stopped himself. He watched as Naruto looked down.

"I don't care..." Naruto lied. He did. He wanted to be trusted and looked at like a normal human being.

"Hn...sure..." Sasuke said sarcastically.

Sasuke looked over to see a pack he hadn't noticed before. Naruto's head was resting on his knees, so he didn't notice as Sasuke took a sketch pad out of it.

Naruto looked up to see what the sound of ruffling pages were to find Sasuke looking through his sketch book.

"Don't look at that!" The small boy tried to grab it, but Sasuke being a head taller didn't help.

Sasuke blushed, Naruto had all these pictures of him; and he had drawn them. They were amazing it was as if you could see it moving. His favorite one of himself was the constellation, without the note on the bottom he would of never noticed it was him. Then came pictures of Naruto. There were three.

One was Naruto having extremly large muscles. And one was one of Naruto making a funny face. The last one made Sasuke drop the pad. It was a picture of Naruto in a miniskirt. He looked as if he had fallen backwards and now was pulling it down to hide his ''panties".

Sasuke felt a warm liquid coming from his nose. He put his hand up to it and then back down to see blood.

Naruto looked at Sasuke, soon realizing the other boy had a nose bleed. Naruto looked at him worried and asked " Are you okay Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked. "No, but I know what will make me feel better." Naruto was about to ask what, then was diverted by a forceful kiss. Sasuke put a hand up Naruto's shirt then the other at Naruto's waste band.

* * *

I decided to be evil and stop it in the middle haha. don't you feel special. don't worry im not that mean ill update...later. KIDDING I said KID-DING.i'll update soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

the all powerful me is updating!HAhahahahahahah in my face...Sorry i was just reading some fanfictions and somehow I get really get hyper reading about Sasuke(as seme of course) and Naruto(as uke)having sex. **Well anyway...i dont own anyone from naruto and i dont have good spelling **but this time i am using a dictionary!I am like soooooo smart aren't i.Okay I have bad spelling but not to be mean but you spell blonde with the 'e' at the i noticed many people fail to do this but their fanfictions are like really amazing so i cant get mad at all. hahahahaha so on wiz zee story, no?

* * *

Sasuke slowly pulled down Naruto's pants as he continued to kiss the blonde.

Naruto took a minute to analyze it all in his head and closed his eyes. He felt cold, thin, pale fingers slide along his spine and arched his back. He rolled his eyes beneath his lids and moaned.

Sasuke slid Naruto's shirt off next; slowly to cause Naruto the pain of waiting. He had a lust for Naruto's body even more as he felt the vibration on his lips from Naruto's neck.

Naruto opened his eyes as he felt Sasuke stop and put him down. He was afraid Sasuke was scared of going to far to fast for Naruto. But much to Naruto's pleasure he was just undressing.

* * *

done...I was kidding...DONT KILL ME OR I WONT BE ABLE TO WRITE MORE!.now lets go back shall we

* * *

Shikamaru and Ino were walking; out on a date. They were near the playground and they heard something...Moaning?

Ino, being as nosy as she is, covinced Shikamaru to come with her to check it out.

"...Sa..su...ke...unnnnh"

"..Naru..to..."

Shikamaru and Ino watched as Sasuke took some lotion out of a (Naruto's) bag. First rubbing it on his cock and then wiping the rest on someone's back. They looked at the turned over figure with more concentration.It...it was

...Naruto...(i knew you knew but they didnt kay?)

Ino took out her cell phone whilst(friend's word not mine) Shikamaru watch amazed as the Uchiha moved his cock in and out of the tan boy; sometimes making the blonde moan loudly.

"Sakura, Hinata, Kakashi, Iruka, and whoever else joins them are coming." Ino whispered into Shikamaru's ear.

The brunette just nodded in reponse. Ino blushed as she returned to watching the two boys.

Sasuke took his cock out of Naruto and went to the blonde's lips then down to a nipple. Naruto flinched a little and Sasuke went to the other pink nipple leaving the other purple.

"Ino! Shikamaru!" Sakura whispered with the said earlier, Jiraiya, Lee, Kiba, Choji, and Shino behind her.

Ino waved for them to come over and watch quietly, and so they did.

---------

Naruto flinched as blood was coming out of his neck, but felt felt better when Sasuke started licking it.

Sasuke started sucking on another spot. Honestly he was kinda tired after being at it for hours and he heard Naruto yawn. He sadly closed his eyelids and got up.

"You know Naruto, it's gonna be hard not to go bizerk when you get hurt, and it also gonna be hard not to fuck you on missions."

Naruto's blush was enough of a response.

Sasuke got dressed and heard a cry of pain from Naruto and imediatly stopped putting his shirt on to see what was wrong.

"My hips hurt Sasuke, I don't think I could do this on missions." Naruto sadly looked down.

"Do you need help?" Sasuke grinned. Naruto blushed.

"Please?" Sasuke nodded and first put the boxers then the pants and shirt. Naruto's face was redder then before.

Sasuke picked up Naruto as if he was a five-year-old and then grabbed Naruto's bag. "You'll stay at my house from now on got it?" Naruto nodded and fellasleep on the way to the Uchiha Mansion.

----------

Hinata and Jiraiya and Kakashi had nosebleeds, Iruka was terrified of Naruto's lost of virginity and the rest were just shocked.

* * *

Okay Im done withthis fanfiction! I think it wasnt tooo tooo bad...oKAY I ADMIT IT I HAD WRITER'S BLOCK WITH SASUKE AND NARUTO!WAAAAAHHHH! hoped you liked it! weeeeeeeeeeee. Now to read not write. Mature fanfictions here i come!  



End file.
